Lovesick
by the-smallest-sprinkle
Summary: When a mysterious illness strikes Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, and Ron take charge!AD/MM later in the story, mostly canon pairings otherwise. PLEASE R&R! It brightens my day...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the wonderful world of HP. It all belongs to the fab J.K. I'm just having some fun with it… (Wistful face)**

**A/N: Just a short fic I came up with last night when I was bored. It's a combination of too much sugar, a headache, a computer, and a little work.**

_**Chapter One-**_

_In The Great Hall 8:25AM_

"Come _on_ Ronald, you have to eat something! It's OWLS today, you _have _to do your best! Your future depends on it!"

"Oh, lay off him Hermione. He's just nervous."

"Shut it you two! We have to go. We'll be late for exams if I eat something."

"Ron—

"No. Let's go."

_In The OWL Classroom 8:42AM_

"Hey, Neville!"

"Oh, hey Harry. Have you seen Flitwick?"

"I—"

"No," Hermione cut across him, "and why haven't you started exams yet? Weren't they supposed to start at 8:30?"

"Well, yeah, but nobody's seen Flitwick yet, and he's supposed to be running the OWLS."

"Well, what do we do now?! We have to have exams! We have to find him! We—

"Hermione, take a chill pill!"

"No, Harry, I will _not_ take a 'chill pill'!"

"Well, for someone who's so smart, I thought you'd have figured out that all we have to do if he really _is_ missing is tell Dumbledore, but he's only been gone for twelve minutes. He's probably just running late," grumped Ron.

_In The OWL Classroom 9:00AM_

"_Now_ do you believe me? We should have gone looking for him a half hour ago!"

"_HERMIONE!" _said Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Lavender, and Parvati in unison.

They looked at each other and giggled, but in truth the whole class was getting fed up with Hermione's panic.

"Harry, why don't you go find Dumbledore and tell him what's going on?"

"Okay, Luna. I'll be back in a few."

_The Gargoyle 9:05AM_

"Puking Pastille."

The gargoyle leapt aside and Harry stepped onto the spiral staircase.

At the top of the stairs, he knocked twice on Dumbledore's door.

No answer.

He knocked again, louder this time.

Once more, no response.

"UGH!" he grumbled loudly.

He started to stomp down the stairs, but stopped suddenly.

"The _Marauder's Map!"_

He ran to the boys' dormitory.

_Inside The Boys' Dormitory 9:15AM_

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry surveyed the map for a few seconds. Oddly, he couldn't find Flitwick's label on the map, but he saw that Dumbledore was in Madam Pomfrey's office.

He started running.

_The Hospital Wing 9:20 AM_

Harry burst through the double-doors leading into the hospital wing.

"Hello?!" he shouted, but he got no response.

'They must have a silencing charm on the door,' he thought.

He slowly made his way back to the office, not wanting to interrupt anything he might not want to know about. When he reached the door, it swung open without him having to do anything.

"Why hello, Harry, what brings you here?" Dumbledore inquired without turning from the table he was bent over.

"Pr— Professor Flitwick, he's missing," Harry stuttered, out of breath from his dash across the castle.

"Ah, yes, that is why I'm here as well," he paused, as if debating whether or not to tell Harry what was going on, "You see, there's a new illness going around. It's really nothing to worry about, we already know the cure. The Professor is indeed here in the Hospital Wing, and you can tell Miss Granger that your OWLS for today are canceled, so that she doesn't go out of her mind with worry," he stated, with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"But Professor, what's the disease called? Maybe Hermione will have heard of it," Harry asked.

"It is called Lovesickness. I daresay Miss Granger knows all about it," Dumbledore responded, "Go on back to your dormitories, and inform your friends to do the same."

_Gryffindor Common Room 9:40 AM_

After quickly repeating the conversation that had gone on in the Hospital Wing to Hermione, he asked, "So do you know any thing about it?"

"Well," she said slowly, "I'm sure there's something in the—

"Library," Harry and Ron cut her off at the same time and smirked.

"Well, there probably is!" Hermione sounded exasperated, and not wanting to annoy her further, the boys followed her out into the seventh floor corridor and down the stairs to the library.

_The Library 11:00 AM_

After spending an hour in the library, Harry and Ron were about to burst. It was far too quiet. Unnaturally quiet. And they didn't like it. They still hadn't found one single word on Lovesickness when Hermione tiptoed up to them so as not to wake Madame Pince, who had fallen asleep behind the checkout counter.

"Here's something," she whispered, "It says that the only way to cure a person with Lovesickness is for the person that they truly love and desire to give them a kiss."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated… don't be mad at me, life is nuts. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed my last chapter **** I love you! Oh, and by the way, I know my summary says MMAD and I still haven't said anything about either of them. I will soon, I promise. Be patient. Please review, and if you should have any ideas about how any of my stories should proceed, just PM me, and we'll talk. I had to change the formatting because I got a new computer and the compatibility mode is dysfunctional for some reason. Hope you like this chapter, it took me FOREVER to write, but it's done now, so enjoy it!**

_Disclaimer: I hate the law that makes us do this. It would be much more fun to let people think I am JKR. But it would be stupid for her to write fanfics about her own material. Oh well. Obviously I'm not her, and if I owned HP, it would be MMAD all the way!_

_The Library_

"Bloody hell!" whispered Ron, "Bloody hell!"

"Ron! Don't be foul," Hermione scolded, "What are you cussing about anyway?"

"What am I freaking out about?! Isn't anyone else even _remotely_ disturbed thinking about teachers _desiring_ people?!"

"No," Harry stated bluntly and slightly absentmindedly.

"Oh Ron, grow _up_! Teachers are normal people too and—"

Harry cut her off, "We don't need a lecture. What I'm wondering about is how a person would get this disease or whatever it is."

Hermione consulted the book, as she usually did, then looked up and said, "It's a sort of self-inflicted disease, and you can only get it if both you and the person you love have lived for more than a year and still haven't admitted your love for each other. It's a rare disease, and it doesn't happen to everyone, but when someone does become infected, everybody around them who doesn't immediately confide their love to their person gets it too. The way the disease is set up, the kiss that heals you physically also fixes your love life." She paused for a moment, then said, "You should be safe as long as the person you love _knows_ you love them."

"Uhhh…" the boys glanced at each other somewhat uncertainly, "Okay?" Harry said cautiously. ______________________________________________________________________________

_The Great Hall 12:46 PM_

Ron whispered, "Look, Sprout's not here either, maybe she has it?"

"Nah, she'll probably be back. Just because a few people have it doesn't mean everyone does. We're overthinking this I'm sure. Don't worry about it, Madame Pomfrey will get the person who can cure them, whoever that happens to be, and none of it will matter," Harry said, sounding more sure than he felt.

_The Great Hall: Two Weeks Later_

"Harry, almost half the school's sick, maybe we could help Madame Pomfrey. We do know who's dating who…" Hermione said thoughtfully, "That _is_ the only problem she's having…"

"Maybe," Harry stopped for a moment, "Do you think she'll even let us in? You know how ticked she gets when her patients are disturbed, but this is different I guess. I suppose we could try."

"Ron's not here though, he's got remedial arithmancy right now. He'll be upset we went without him," Hermione frowned, "Should we wait for him?"

"No, he said he was supposed to help Neville clean out the dormitory tonight, he won't be done until super-late," Harry informed her, "We should go now."

_The Hospital Wing 3:30 PM_

Harry led the way and pushed open the huge doors to the Hospital Wing, and Hermione followed him in just as Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.

"Good day, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Can I help you?" She looked somewhat flustered. She continued, "I am very busy so if Peeves is bothering you again, just go speak to Professor Dumbledore about it."

"No no, that's not it at all, we were just thinking that you could use some help. We are students after all, we know who loves who. We figured that if we could get the sick kids' significant others down here, that would get almost fifty Lovesick kids out of here by tonight," Hermione explained.

"While that is extremely tempting, I'm not sure some people would want you knowing who they love, and as it is not either of you two's business, you helping could be considered a violation of their privacy. Thank you for your concern though, ten points to Gryffindor," and with that, she turned and strode back into her office.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, astonished. That hadn't been the response they had been expecting. "There must be a good reason for a reaction like that… I just wonder what it is…" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, I think I know how we can find out, if you're curious enough, but you'll probably disapprove," Harry stared at the office door. He then surveyed the scene around them. They were standing in the middle of a huge room with beds all around the outside and curtains surrounding the beds. "It wouldn't be very hard to put the Invisibility Cloak on and check who's sick. There must be a teacher or someone who wouldn't want us knowing they're sick. No kids I know would care about something like that…" He trailed off and looked to Hermione for support.

"That's a really stupid idea, but for some reason, I agree. Let's do it."

_The Boy's Dormitories 9:00 PM_

Hermione sat on Harry's bed while he rummaged through his trunk for his Invisibility Cloak. "Here it is," he finally said, "Ron'll be sorry he missed this, but if we don't do it tonight I might go out of my mind with curiosity."

"Yes, me too, now check your shoes for mud, it won't do any good to wear an Invisibility Cloak if your footprints can be seen," Hermione advised.

They left the tower, unseen.

_The Hospital Wing 9:15 PM_

They stood at the double doors, and Hermione waved her wand under the Cloak, causing a draft to blow through the corridor and seem to blow the door open as they slipped through. Their surroundings were exactly as they were before, except now the lights were out. They began creeping along, looking under the curtains as they went.

"Here's Dean, he'll need Ginny," Harry breathed in Hermione's ear, so as not to be heard. She kept a list of people who they found in the Hospital Wing. It comprised so far of Dean, Angelina, Alicia Spinnet, Susan Bones, Flitwick, Luna, and they had only looked through about half of the beds so far.

Suddenly, the door that led to Madame Pomfrey's personal chambers swung open and the chamber was flooded with light. Panicking, the two of them dove under a bed just in time. From their position, they could see feet, Madame Pomfrey's, coming closer to them, and they scarcely dared to breathe. Soon, she was standing heart-stoppingly close to the two. They saw the curtain of the bed they had been going to check next slide open and heard the scraping of metal above them. They looked up slowly. The bed above them was gone. They both concluded silently that it was a good thing they had an Invisibility Cloak.

Harry and Hermione lay there silently, unmoving. Ignorant of the two students hiding, madame Pomfrey proceeded to roll the bed that had been next to them so that they were once more under a bed. Feeling a bit more sheltered and marginally more safe from being caught, Harry whispered, "Should we get out of here?"

"How?" Hermione looked unconvinced.

"Good point," he said. So they stayed where they were. By the time the footsteps had finally gone away, they had both fallen fast asleep under the bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! It's a bit longer than usual, because we got three feet of snow in two hours today and there was NOTHING to do, as we were snowed in. The MMADness is coming soon, I swear. Like I said before, if you have any ideas about how I should continue any of my stories, PM me and we'll work something out. **** Love you! Oh, and please review, it makes my day! **


End file.
